sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
April Stone (Second Chances)
Name: April Elise Stone Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, Animals, Veganism, Indy Rock. Appearance: April is of a very slight build, standing at 5'2 and having a weight that floats around the 110lb mark. While this technically puts her on the border of being underweight, this generally isn't visible, thanks to April’s choice of clothing, favouring fairly baggy clothes rather than anything that would accentuate her figure. On the day of her abduction, she wore a large maroon hooded sweatshirt over a loose fitting plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown airwalk sneakers. Her right wrist is usually adorned with various colourful bands from various concerts she’s attended, and she generally keeps a number of different coloured hair bands on her left. April keeps her naturally straight dark brown hair down to the small of her back, and with little to no fringe to speak of. Her hair frames a thin, pale face that is rarely covered with makeup, with dull green eyes, a button nose and a wide smile that almost seems too big for her face. April keeps her ears unpierced, as any piercing she got would just get hidden under her hair. Biography: The youngest of two, the older sibling by a year and a half being her brother Marcus, April was born to Harry and Joanne Stone, a property developer and his long-time secretary, in Highland Beach, California. Born into a wealthy family, April never really found herself lacking in any way, be it funds, designer clothes, tickets to concerts, or hobbies when she had free time. Due to both parents working close to home, both April and Marcus never found themselves lacking in attention from their parents, either, maintaining something of a healthy relationship with them. From a very young age, April had a weak immune system, getting flus and colds very frequency. With little knowledge on the subject and no idea what to do, her parents found, after a quick search, that veganism would help boost April’s immune system. They put this into effect immediately, cooking April separate meals from them, and stopping her from eating things like chocolate in-between meals. Though her immune system has improved greatly since then, April has kept the vegan diet out of habit, though as she got older and understood aspects of the vegan ‘lifestyle’ better, she started following other pieces of the lifestyle by choice, like avoiding make-up products that had been tested on animals. This awareness lead her to become heavily invested in animals, specifically animal rights, and lead her to look into demonstrating. This, strangely, is one of the only areas April isn’t over-enthusiastic about, staying away from actually protesting in favour of taking something of a support role to other demonstrators, preferring to hand out fliers when she has a free weekend and putting up posters. Since she was young, April has had an interest in soccer, after being pressured by her school into taking up a sport. After trying a number of sports, April found herself interested enough in soccer to continue with it, and plays to this day. Though she’s enthusiastic, April isn’t that great, and this fact would’ve kept her from being on the school soccer team if not for a lack of players and an even greater lack of enthusiastic ones. Something that holds a fair bit of importance to April is music, her favourite genre being indie rock. April collects music, whether it be vinyls, CDs, or MP3s, and with the money to spend on them, has a fairly large collection. Another aspect of this, however, is her love of concerts. Whenever a band she likes- and there are a lot of them- plays anywhere remotely near her, April tries to get tickets. One of her “quirks” is that she likes to keep wristbands from any concert she goes to, and as such she can usually be found with a number of them on her arm. “Eccentric” is among the nicer words used to describe April’s behaviour in and around school. While she’s smart, she seems to make up for this with occasionally childish behaviour, over-enthusiasm and a seeming inability to really take anything seriously. Thanks to this, she’s gotten a reputation of sorts around school for being “that weird girl”, which has done nothing to really stop her outgoing nature. She’s aware of people’s opinions of her, she just doesn’t particularly care. Despite this, however, she looks to enter her Senior year with a high GPA, and wants to eventually become a doctor after graduating. Advantages: April is physically fit from her soccer, and has reasonably good endurance. Disadvantages: April’s small stature puts her at something of a disadvantage in a fight, as will the fact she’s never really been in a fight in her life. April’s weak immune system could cause massive problems for her in an island-environment, if she gets sick. Being a vegan, April is very unlikely to catch/kill animals for food, which puts her at a disadvantage if she runs out of food. Original Profile: '''April Stone. '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 09 --- Designated Weapon: Colt 1911A1 Conclusion: It's called Survival of the Fittest. The Fittest isn't a girl who might not survive a cold. The above biography is as written by Moonlight Drive. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Benjamin Latimer, Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal, Anna Kateridge. '''Killed By: 'Nick Reid. 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt Model 1911A1 (assigned weapon), Tomahawk (from Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal). '''Allies: ' Megan Jacobson (briefly). '''Enemies: Glen Bole, Anna Kateridge, Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal, Nick Reid, Megan Jacobson. Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * April is left-handed. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain April, in chronological order. Pregame: *Coke Addicts Second Chances V1: *Someday, You'll Go Through the Rain *Well, This Sucks *Electric Sun *All Along the Watchtower *May Flowers *Will I Never Be Lonely Again? *This One Goes Out to the One I Left Behind *The Eye of the Storm Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about April. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Read more Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters